


Research Notes

by captainraz



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Tumblr: ds9tumblzine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1535753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainraz/pseuds/captainraz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garak has found out about Odo's romance novels. This leads to  something that is beneficial for both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Research Notes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the DS9 Tumblrzine week 2 prompt, cultural exchange. Crossposted at: http://ds9tumblzine.tumblr.com

Odo wasn't quite sure how Garak had found out. All that really mattered was that somehow, he knew. He supposed that if anyone on the station were going to uncover his secret, it was going to be the exiled Obsidian Order agent who liked to pretend he was a simple tailor.

 

The Constable had been sat in the Replimat "drinking" a "cup of coffee" while reading from a PADD. He'd assumed his secret would be safe, even with him reading in public. Odo had been sure that those who didn't know him well would think he was reading a report. Those who did know him would presume it was a detective novel. 

 

So when Garak sauntered up and politely asked to join him, Odo didn't think twice about acquiescing. Garak innocently enquired about what he was reading. Odo answered with a pre-planned half truth; it was a human novel he was reading for research. It was the slight smirk hiding in the corner of Garak's smiled that made home think that that Cardassian knew more than he was letting on.

 

A little bit of digging revealed that someone had accessed Odo's personal files. They'd been at is recently, too, though he couldn't tell who it was, or exactly when. They were good enough to conceal their identity, but not the fact they'd been snooping around. And one of the things they'd been looking at was what books the Constable had been downloading. If it had been Quark there would have been more evidence left and a dirty rumour going round the station. If one of Odo's many enemies had been responsible they'd have been better at concealing their presence. And they'd have been looking at something more interesting than his reading material. Odo made the only reasonable conclusion he could under the circumstances; that Garak knew he'd been reading romance novels. And that Garak knew he knew.

 

The only question in Odo's mind was whether Garak had gone digging to confirm a suspicion, or if he'd found out while looking for less innocent information.

 

The Cardassian seemed to join him at the Replimat more frequently after that. He would often ask about Odo's reading material. The Constable would offer his practised lie, receiving a knowing smile from Garak in return. After several weeks Garak began to ask more probing questions about Odo's reading material. He seemed specifically interested in aspects of human romantic relationships. Odo answered as best he could based on what he'd read, and also while avoiding some of the more erotic details from the stories he liked. He thought it was a little odd that anyone would ask him questions on human romance when he knew very little himself. Odo wondered why Garak would be asking him and not Bashir, but the answer came to him quickly; Garak didn't want Bashir to know. Exactly why Bashir had to be kept in the dark about this Odo didn't know, but he had a few ideas.

 

After a few weeks of questioning Odo suggested to Garak that he read some of the books himself. He also offered a list of recommendations, which was greatly appreciated. Three days later, Odo returned to his quarters after duty shift to find a lovingly wrapped hardback book inside his front door. Further inspection revealed it to be a first edition of a famous Cardassian romance; For the Love of Cardassia by Dotan Gavor. There was only one person in Bajor sector is could have come from. Odo knew it could not have been easy to get hold of given Garak's situation. He surmised it was probably one of the few possessions Garak had managed to bring with him into exile. He felt guilty just at the thought of reading this beautiful book, so he found it a place in his quarters and downloaded a digital copy to a PADD. 

 

The next time Garak joined him at the Replimat he asked about Odo's enjoyment of the novel without confirming that he'd been the one who had left the gift. In return Odo managed to subtly enquire about the Cardassian's pursuit of a certain chief medical officer without making it seem like that's what he was doing. Garak seemed to approve.

 

Several enjoyable sessions were taken up discussing For the Love of Cardassia, which Odo had to admit he had enjoyed. Garak seemed appreciative of Odo's grasp of the subject, and they had a lively debate on whether persons love is greater if it is also tied up in love of the state. Ultimately Odo found he preferred the human model of love despite finding some merit in the Cardassian ideal. Their discussions led to other recommendations, and soon Odo had a decent collection of Cardassian literature. And Garak had a modest collection of human romances.

 

They had never really arranged any of the breakfasts or lunches they'd had together. It was more a case that they'd grown accustomed to the other being in a particular place at a particular time. So when Garak missed several breakfasts in a row, Odo became a little concerned. He knew Garak hadn't left the station; despite their mutual interests Odo kept almost as close an eye on Garak as he did Quark. It was almost a surprise to Odo when he realised he missed his discussions with Garak.

 

The reason for Garak's sudden absence became evident late one night. Odo was patrolling the Promenade when he came across Garak and Bashir out for a stroll. They were stood very close together and their body language spoke volumes. Odo might not have caught it had he not read so many Cardassian romance novels recently. But the placement of hands and subtle gestures Garak was making indicated that the two were very much a courting couple. Odo was pleased that his advice hadn't been as useless as he'd feared.

 

The next day Garak came to the security office to see Odo and set up a date and time for their next discussion. Layered under the seemingly mundane conversation was Garak's sincere thanks for Odo's help. Later that day, the Constable received an anonymous message that consisted only of a name and a book title. Upon further investigation the novel turned out to be a Bajoran erotic romance. Odo immediately knew two things; that the message was from Garak, and that all along Garak had known more than he was letting on.

  
Odo sat back in his chair and smiled at the odd friendship he'd formed with a Cardassian spy. Then he downloaded the book Garak had suggested. After all, it couldn't hurt to do a little research.


End file.
